


if it means a lot to you

by pilindiel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, KyoKao Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sports Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Now, Kyoya gasps air into his lungs, hunched over with his hands on his knees. He snatches his glasses off, sweat causing his normally immaculate hair to cling to his forehead, shock and exhaustion making his face look open and so young.Tall and thin, his lean muscles flex under the tight stretch of his shirt, sweat causing the fabric to cling to Kyoya's broadening shoulders with every movement. Kaoru is certain he's never seen Kyoya like this before. He certain no one has.Kaoru's eyes are wide, ears deaf to the roar of the crowd and the cheers of his club members beside him. His own heart pounds, mind swimming with one question:Was Kyoya-senpai always this handsome?KyoKao Week Day 6: Joy/Memories





	if it means a lot to you

The early spring air cools the sweat on Kaoru's brow, hands tight as they grip the railing that separates him and the rest of the crowd from the racetrack.

“ _ This game is simply about pride,” _ Kyoya's words echo back at him.

Kaoru had smiled then, knew exactly what Tamaki was going for when he wanted Kyoya to win for himself. He had laughed when Hikaru joined at his side, even grinned when Haruhi marveled  _ “I didn't know Kyoya-senpai had a face like that.” _

Now, Kyoya gasps air into his lungs, hunched over with his hands on his knees. He snatches his glasses off, sweat causing his normally immaculate hair to cling to his forehead, shock and exhaustion making his face look open and so young.

Tall and thin, his lean muscles flex under the tight stretch of his shirt, sweat causing the fabric to cling to Kyoya's broadening shoulders with every movement. Kaoru is certain he's never seen Kyoya like this before. He certain no one has.

Kaoru's eyes are wide, ears deaf to the roar of the crowd and the cheers of his club members beside him. His own heart pounds, mind swimming with one question:

_ Was Kyoya-senpai always this handsome? _

**_Objectively_ ** he knows Kyoya is handsome – his entire family have silky black hair, striking eyes and an air of confidence that would have even the most hardened suitors swoon – and Kyoya wouldn't agree to be part of something as ludicrous as a host club if he didn't know the worth of his genes.

But this...This is new. This is passion unbridled, Kyoya without that ever-present mask of superiority and poise, and Kaoru feels winded just watching him.

Now that he thinks on it, there were several instances Kaoru caught shades of this before – this passionate young man behind the shadow.

Sometimes it was little moments, like when the club would wind down for the day and Kaoru would find his gaze drawing to Kyoya at the table by the door. He'd be finishing up a cup of tea, jotting something down on his tablet with a smile he was certain no one would notice.

Small, but content. Calm. Gentle.  _ Soft _ .

The first time Kaoru saw it he froze, like when you walk into a sunny forest clearing and come across a doe and fawn; something so beautiful it leaves you breathless. A fleeting, rare thing.

Kaoru had looked away then, a tightness to his chest and a warmth to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the club's earlier activities.

Still, he looks for Kyoya at the end of every meeting since, wondering if lightning will strike twice and allow him another glimpse.

Sometimes, the moments are like what happened barely a month ago. Tamaki bounded into the club room one day, sobbing about elephants and glittering costumes, and Hikaru and Kaoru were instantly sold on his idea.  (Dressing up everyone like their personal dolls was an added perk.)

The next afternoon was reserved for fittings and Kaoru absconded one of the quieter corners, racks of designer vests and accessories surrounding him with golden pin cushion bracelet attached to his wrist.

“I must say,” Kyoya murmured, stepping into the light, “This is far less ostentatious than I expected.” Dressed in a smart red vest, tight black trousers and tails, he would look like he had stepped out of a time machine were it not for his modern, thin wire frames.

The outfit suited him. (They always did – Kaoru made sure of it.)

“A magician's job is about smoke and mirrors,” Kaoru reasoned, “Trickery and illusion behind the scenes.” A flash, a knowing smile. Kyoya watches him over the rim of his glasses. “I figured it would fit your look best.” Kaoru's lithe fingers reach out, gentle as they tug Kyoya's vest into place more squarely across his chest.

“Though,” Kaoru continues, biting his bottom lip around a grin, “You're more than welcome to wear spandex like Hikaru and I are. I'm sure the guests would love that.”

Kyoya snorts. Not quite a laugh or a chuckle – more like a rush of air through his nose, a sound of amusement that only Ootori Kyoya could make equal parts dignified and sincere – and Kaoru ducks his head when he smiles.

“Yes,” comes Kyoya's amused baritone, “I'm sure they would.”

Kaoru ignores the butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he laughs, mirthful when he tells Kyoya he's allowed to change. If Kyoya eyes him as he turns back to his sketches, Kaoru doesn't notice it.

This sports festival was a smorgasbord of little moments like that, where Kyoya would let down his guard. Whether it was Kyoya's exhaustion or determination that made his composure slip, Kaoru wasn't sure, but he was grateful for any God who gave him the chance to witness it.

The first time Kaoru heard Kyoya laugh was barely a week ago, and Kaoru still can't shake the image.

They had commandeered one of the empty music rooms for their planning activities, pushing their time far passed normal school hours. It wasn't atypical for Ouran, nor was it atypical for the eccentricities of their host club members, but Kaoru can't recall the last time Kyoya had been so determined. The sun was ducking below the horizon of the school, bathing them in shades of lavender and pompadour pink, and Kaoru smiled as he slid a fresh cup of coffee to Kyoya's waiting hand.

The joke was so innocuous Kaoru couldn't even remember what he had said, but oh, the reaction it drew from Kyoya was something magical. Eyebrows drawn like he wasn't sure where to place them, mouth wide as a laugh tumbled out from him. Kaoru's heart caught, using the excuse of his own flustered laughter to duck his head and turn away.

“We should uh...” He cleared his throat, hazarding a look and being struck by Kyoya's amused smile, “We should probably head home. It's getting late.”

He wasn't sure what crossed Kyoya's face then – resignation? Regret? Kaoru couldn't fathom it, nor the way it tore at something in Kaoru's chest.

“Indeed,” Kyoya agreed, snapping his laptop closed.

“Same time tomorrow, then?” Kaoru asked, trying desperately to not sound hopeful.

But oh, Kyoya's smile.

“Of course.”

Kaoru is zapped back to the present by a sharp nudge of his brother's elbow in his gut and he feels his stomach twist, Tamaki's words flowing through his pounding heart like music.

_ Don't you want to see Kyoya being passionate about simply winning for himself? _

Kyoya's gaze turns to the cheers of the club members, Hikaru whistling to get his attention over the shrieks of hundreds of fans. Kyoya is still catching his breath as he surveys them all, and Kaoru's heart flips as their eyes meet. It's brief – a flash of silver to gold – but Kaoru's breath leaves him.

_ Oh, _ Kaoru thinks, heart catching as he gives Kyoya a small, proud smile,  _ Maybe I've actually been in love with him for a long time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write them my heart is so full. God I love these two.
> 
> Hi again! Mod Pil here for KyoKao week. You are still welcome to take a look at the other AWESOME prompts we have and reblog, retweet, and create new works of your own long after the week is done! (I'm actually going to be interspersing my other fics because I'm still working on them too! :) )
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far and I look forward to creating future fics with everyone <3
> 
> HMU on [tumblr](http://pilindiel.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pilindiel) !


End file.
